Clueless
by MysticNatsu02
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that all include Natsu and his many endeavors from sad times to funny times to romantic times but all the while he's still clueless. May turn into an M rated story.


**This will be my side story while I'm working on my main story The Legend of Natsu. This story will be on Natsu of course and his many awkward, sad, funny, and many more moments some may also include crossovers. And if you want me to make one of the one-shots into a full on story then pm me or leave it in the reviews. And if you want to suggest a story pm me the summary of what you want but I won't do any Natsu x Lucy pairings so sorry for those Nalu fans out there but I just don't like it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

 **Clueless**

 **Summary: Natsu was never told what valentines day was, or was he... well even if he was he didn't remember it, not that he has anyone interested in him, or does he. Natsu x Erza**

 **Valen-what day?**

The magical town of magnolia was bustling with people like it always is especially on this occasion, and what occasion is this you say well it was valentines day... yep the day of love itself well except for one lonely person on valentines day but not even he knew he was lonely cause he was that empty-headed and didn't really know all too much about a relationship, yep you guessed it it's Natsu Dragneel himself.

But currently he was walking home a beautiful red headed mage and the interesting thing is, is that she wasn't wearing any armor she was wearing what no one ever see's her in an elegant dress that was black as knight and with long leggings that reached to her upper thighs with her hair tied up in a long pony tail. Which had many men gawking and unable to look anywhere but her, which of course got many couples to break up. But it wasn't only the men gawking but the women were too of course it was for a different reason though and that reason was the pink haired "stud" next to her. The reason they were staring was also how he looked he was wearing something different than his normal outfit, it wasn't super formal but that's why it looked so good on him he was wearing a grey sweater with slightly baggy black sweatpants and of course his neatly placed scarf around his neck and his messy pink hair that fit him perfectly and added to his appeal.

I bet you're wondering how Natsu could get such a good looking girl like Erza Scarlet to go on a walk with him or whatever they were doing on valentines day. Well to figure that out we will have to start from the beginning.

 **~9:00 am~**

"Natsu wake up!" A energetic blue cat shouted in his best friends ear getting him to stir in his sleep.

"5 more minutes Happy." The wizard said lazily flipping over.

"But we have to get up it's a special day today!" Happy said.

"Really what day is it? Are we going on another S-class job for Lucy's rent or just to shove it in that strippers face!?" Natsu said excitedly quickly changing his mood from tired to ecstatic.

"Nope it's valentines day!" The cat responded.

"Valen-what day?" The mage said completely confused.

"Natsu we talk about this every year and yet you still can't remember it you dummy." The cat insulted.

"I'm not dumb your dumb I only remember what's important to remember." The pink haired mage defended angrily.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say but after our mission I'm going out to fly around with Carla." Happy eagerly announced with pride after all this time she finally accepted his fish.

You see it has been two years since the Alvarez war and after the war many have settled down after being so close to losing their loved ones so they got together to spend as much time with their lovers in case another incident appeared.. well everyone except Natsu of course he has better things to worry about like being the strongest and best mage around he also didn't really understand all those mushy feelings like everyone else for he was a man of action he was Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel the king of the fire dragons.

"You're in looooove." Natsu teased his blue haired feline.

"Yep I am and so is she." The cat counter completely calm.

"You were suppose to have the same reaction Lucy gets when you say that." Natsu said with a disappointed tone.

"I always come out on top Natsu you should know that." The cat said in a cocky tone.

"You're no fun you know that?" And with that said they headed out towards the guild in search of their comrades. Little did they know they weren't suppose to go there.

 **~11:00 am~**

"We're here!" The mage and his cat his cat announced when they busted the double doors of the guild open. Showing the usually lively guild not it's self for many were missing already getting ready for their many dates and special occasions of the evening.

The white haired beauty still manning the bar giggled at his actions as always, which of course got her blond haired dragon slaying boyfriend jealous of course he would never let anyone see that side of him. Yep Mira was dating Laxus which was weird since they never showed any affection before but who knows things happen.

"What are you doing here you moron. Never mind I expected you here but for your cat to forget is surprising." Laxus said in a snarky tone.

"What do you mean last time I checked this is my guild so I can come here whenever I want!" The pink haired mage retaliated.

"Forget I said anything I just want to see what happens when _she_ leaves you for dead." Laxus smirked before walking back upstairs where he always stays.

"When who does what to me?" Natsu asked no one in particular clearly confused on what was happening.

"Aren't you forgetting something Natsu or in particular somewhere?" Mira asked while giggling the whole time.

"Hey what is she talking about Happy?" Natsu asked his exceed but received no response so he faced his partner but realized he was gone. "Hey where are you?" He asked another question to still receive no response until Mira informed him of some really important news.

"Don't you remember you and your team got the job and you were suppose to meet them at the train station at 11." The giggling barmaid informed receiving a very scared look from the mage she was addressing. "And if your wondering where Happy is he already left when Laxus was talking. And before she could talk more the mage was gone running as fast as he could through the streets to lessen the punishment he was sure to receive from _her._

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Where is that idiot I say we should leave without him he only bugs us on the transportation anyways." A black haired man told his female teammates.

"I agree with Gray I need to get back on time for my date with Loke and if we don't leave now I might miss it." A blond haired girl included on the testimony of her teammate. Yep Lucy was dating Loke pretty weird I know some even questioned how it worked when he was a spirit but things happen just like Laxus and Mira.

"Will you guys stop being so mean I'm sure he'll show up soon he's always a little late but he will get punished." A red haired women in armor said defending their friend.

When that was said they saw a flying blue object approaching quite fast.

"See I told you there's Happy and Natsu as we speak." She said in a victorious tone.

"Wow Erza are you a psychic?" Lucy asked smiling knowing they wouldn't be back so late.

But then they noticed something well the lack of something... no the lack of someone and that was the missing pink haired friend and teammate of the cat and where one goes the other usually follows well except now that is.

The blue cat stopped when joining up with them pretending everything is okay, trying to ignore the stares he was getting especially from titania.

"Happy" Erza said in a very angry and annoyed tone.

"Yes?" The cat asked feigning innocence which everyone could see through.

"Where is Natsu?!" She asked scaring the commoners around her with her angry attitude.

"What.. whose Natsu?' The cat asked dumbly.

"Stop hiding the truth where is he?!" She asked again and just when he was about to answer something or someone fell from the sky.

 **~With Natsu~**

There was one thing going on in Natsu's head while he was making his way towards the station. _"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!"_ Was what Natsu was reciting in his head while he used his fire on his heels to propel himself into the air. Until he plummeted down onto one of his friends.

 **~With the team~**

"What is that?" Wendy the sky dragon slayer asked after being quite for so long.

"Not sure but it's falling really fast how much you want to bet that's Natsu, that idiot is probably doing something stupid again." Gray said.

Yep that object was the famous dragon slayer but what he fell on wasn't the rock hard ground with his rotten luck it was one of his teammates that got stuck underneath him.

He fell right on Erza, yep rotten luck indeed that last person he wanted to get even angrier at a time like this. The red head was trying to interrogate the blue cat but something or someone had to get their attention lucky cat. But before they could identify the falling "object" it had hit her literally.

Erza slowly opened her eyes after the sudden "attack" ready to hurt whoever or whatever had the audacity to hurt the queen of the fairies but what she was facing was something not even she could handle. She was facing the face of their missing friend Natsu but that wasn't what was weird it was the position they were in. Their faces were inches away their noses touching and very very close to touching lips she could fell his breath on her lips and see his handsome face up close. _"Handsome, since when did I think Natsu was handsome?"_ Erza questioned but it was hard to think because she had never been in a situation like this well except for that Jellal moment but their faces never touched like this. And why was her heart beating so damn fast right now? So Erza was left a blushing mess under the dragon slayer.

However for Natsu it was different normally someone would get off as fast as they could and beg for forgiveness but this is Natsu were're talking about he stayed in his position completely pale in the face in front of him he was facing "death" itself his biggest fear excluding transportation of course that would always be number one but not at the moment for he was face to face with Erza Scarlet the last person he wanted to face after being so late to their mission. And after what seemed like hours for the both of them they slowly got untangled and got up still baring the same expressions one of fear and the other of embarrassment well until she got over it anyway and then she did the only things she could think of which was to knock this guy out. So she did.

 **~1:30 Train~**

"Huh where am I?" Natsu asked rubbing his eyes and looking at his surrounding but it didn't take long to notice he was somewhere he definitely didn't want to be. He was in Erza's lap while she slowly and gently stroked his pink locks but that wasn't the bad part in fact he sort of enjoyed being on her soft thighs. _"Wait that sounds creepy and perverted."_ Natsu thought but that thought didn't last long for he remembered why he didn't like where he was. He was in a train but he didn't feel as sick when being in Erza's lap for some odd reason.

"Hey Erza why are you playing with my hair?" Natsu asked startling the red head and making her blush wondering how long he felt and knew what she was doing so she did the only thing she could...knock him out again.

Lucy and Wendy were wondering what was with their friend today but they were just glad they weren't Natsu right now.

Gray however was not thinking like that he was just smirking at his suffering teammate but also being glad he wasn't an unfortunate dragon slayer.

 **~2:00 Clover town~**

Natsu opened his eyes again and noticed a miracle the death machine had just stopped much to his fortune. And noticed he was no longer in Erza's lap which was probably for the best seeing as he got knocked out because of it last time.

"Natsu wake up we're here!" Erza commanded before he could respond she slapped him right across the face.

"Ouch, why did you do that I was getting up!" Natsu asked while rolling around holding his bright red cheek in pain.

"My apologies I thought you were still asleep you may punish me if you wish." Erza said bowing wanting forgiveness for not thinking before she acted.

"Ah-forget it, it's fine." Natsu replied calmly dusting his clothes off and looking away from the red head with a hint (a very small hint) of pink in his cheeks. It's not everyday that titania herself asks for forgiveness in such a manner.

This caused Erza to also blush _"He's kind of cute when he blushes."_ Erza thought but quickly realized what she was thinking and erased that thought.

After that conversation the rest of the mission went smoothly... well except for Natsu blowing half the town up when fighting but other than that it was pretty good, they only lost half the reward which is amazing when on a team with Natsu but what can you expect right?

 **~5:00 Magnolia~**

"Finally we're off that death ride!" Natsu announced while kissing the ground dramatically.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Gray said in a very mean tone.

"What did you say ice breath?!" The pink haired mage refuted bashing his head against his rival.

"What you're deaf now I thought you had sensitive hearing!"

"You're asking for a fight ice head!"

"Maybe I am fire face!"

"Enough! Friends shouldn't be fighting. When you get back to the guild I expect you guys to be good friends again." The red haired mage said after bashing their heads together knocking the both of them out. Then leaving the two on their own.

After a couple minutes Natsu was the first one to awaken and started on his way to the guild.

 **~6:00 Guildhall~**

"I'm back!" Natsu yelled after busting the doors open but no one was there well except for Macao, Wakaba, Makarov, Erza, and Kinana.

"Hey where is everyone?" Natsu asked the barmaid Kinana.

"Well duh they're on their dates of course." The purple haired barmaid answered.

"Why aren't you on one of those?" Natsu asked while stuffing his face with food.

"Cobra doesn't get in town till 8:00 so until then I'll be treating these guys since they have nowhere to go." She answered again pointing to the two men.

Natsu then looked over at Erza and approached her.

"Hey" Natsu said poking his red haired friend.

"KYAAAAAHHH!" Erza screamed jumping from her seat and punching whatever touched her sending it straight towards the wall.

"Ouch why do you keep hitting me today?" Natsu asked rubbing his sore head before approaching her yet again although this time more cautiously.

"What do you want Natsu?" She asked blushing from he previous action.

"I was just gonna ask why you aren't on one of those date things everyone else is on?" He asked with his hands behind his head without a care in the world.

"Well I believe you need someone with you to do one of those." She answered in a smug tone.

"Well I thought you and Jellal were a.. you know... what is it called again?" He asked confused.

"What no we decided it wouldn't work and I kind of lost my attraction toward him after a while." She said in a downcast tone.

"Well then how about me and you go on one of those date things? I wouldn't want you to spend your night all alone with these old geezers." Natsu said earning the old "geezers" a nasty look towards the dragon slayer but of course he didn't notice.

"I'm guessing you won't take no for an answer so I accept. And I expect you to meet me at fairy hills in 2 hours if you're late you will be punished." And with that said she quickly exited the guild

 **~Present time~**

Which leads us to now the both of them enjoying their time after having a nice dinner which included talking, eating, and playing around all the things friends would do together. Natsu was currently bringing his date home before calling it a night.

"So what did you think of tonight Erza?" Natsu asked when they reached fairy hills.

"I honestly wasn't expecting much from you I just thought you wanted to use me to get a good meal." Erza said in an amused tone which earned her a weak glare from Natsu.

"Wow thanks Erza now I know what you think of me." The pink haired mage said in a hurt tone.

But Erza just punched his should lightly and giggled. "But to answer your question today was fun I enjoyed it."

"Cool well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Natsu said getting ready to take his leave.

 _"What he's leaving already, I don't want him to go yet."_ Erza thought not wanting the date to end just yet. And what Erza wants Erza gets so she reached out and grabbed his arm.

 _"I've been wondering why I get this feeling around him but now I know why. I clearly have fallen in love with this goofball but he's my goofball."_ Erza thought not caring how she felt anymore.

"What's up Erza?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"There's something I want to tell you." Her mood instantly changed into one of embarrassment. "Well..you see I just wanted to say..." She couldn't finish her sentence and just kept stuttering.

He was about to ask what's up but then she surprised him by just kissing him right on the lips silencing whatever he was about to say. Erza was always one to use her actions just like Natsu. He could only stand there confused and surprised.

Erza slowly pulled back noticing he wasn't kissing back and asked. "So you didn't like it huh? You don't feel the same way?"

But Natsu silenced her with his own lips on hers. She felt like she was on fire well the good kind of fire that is. _"Natsu is really kissing me."_ She was so close to fainting but she wouldn't allow it.

Then after what seemed like minutes he pulled back much to Erza's disappointment and said. "I'm not too sure what love fully is to understand your feelings towards me but I definitely know you hold a special place in my heart."

This was enough Erza needed to hear and she embraced him. "Don't worry Natsu I'll wait for you as long as it takes till you fully understand." she said in a sincere tone.

"Thanks Erza." He said with his signature grin. Then Erza grabbed his arm and pulled her towards her room all the while kissing him not that he minded but he did have a single thought.

 _"Valentines day huh guess it's not that bad."_

 **A/N: This took me more time than I wanted but it's done hope you guys like it and if you have an idea for a story just leave it in the reviews or pm me. Till next time!**


End file.
